


24

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	24

24  
他们去新西兰的航班其实是同一天的，不过不是同一个航班，王凯比靳东早到几个小时。电影那边原计划明天进场开拍，但导演临时变了卦，认准了副导演和生产制片定的外景地不符合要求，非要亲自去实地考察取景不可，具体什么时候开机另行通知。别的主演怎么想王凯不知道，他倒乐得多几天逍遥，起码能腾出空来和靳东四处走走，不然总觉得每次见面也没干啥，光顾着干了。  
实话实说，这边的空气质量确实好。尤其和即将进入供暖期的北京一比，新西兰正是春深夏浅的好时候，连风也带着花香绿意，暖融融甜滋滋，让人忍不住要大口大口地深呼吸，好把胸膛里从国内带来的那点雾霾尾气彻底排干净，怪不得都说来新西兰等于洗肺。他放了经纪人和助理的假，说好等剧组有消息的时候再碰头，自己回酒店躺床上看《大江大河》。剧本还没有最终定稿，只能看原著，王凯看书速度也不快，但好几遍细翻下来，他越来越能碰触到那个年代的精气神儿，也越来越明白侯总肯把这戏给他演意味着什么：只要发挥正常，飞天奖和五个一工程奖至少可以拿到一个，运气好说不定就都拿了。  
书看了三四十页，靳东给他打电话：“我快到酒店了，刚才在路边看见有家小肥羊，要不咱俩晚上吃火锅吧？正宗新西兰羊肉。”  
王凯噗一声笑出来：“哥，上午过来的时候我也看见那家小肥羊了，我也觉得新西兰羊肉应该挺好……”  
两个“也”字都是重音，这还有什么听不明白的，靳东也笑：“哦，所以你就没等我，自己吃独食去了。良心是不是也跟着一块儿涮着吃了？”  
“别冤枉好人啊，我可没有。”王凯当然不肯乖乖认下这么大的罪过，掰着手指头数给靳东听，“司机，助理，经纪人加上我，打麻将都够了，怎么能叫吃‘独’食呢？”  
靳东压低声音：“……行，你等着我的。”  
“等着我的”被他这么一说和调情也没什么区别，王凯本以为打算好的“四处走走”又要变成白日宣淫，还抓紧时间提前做了点准备，结果靳东根本没提这茬，进门先是打电话叫一份羊排送到房间，吃完抽根烟，然后该洗澡洗澡该睡觉睡觉，而且洗澡的时候并没有欲擒故纵地叫他进去送浴袍，睡觉的时候也没有动手动脚，反而搞得王凯很不适应。那感觉怎么形容呢，就像熬夜复习了半个月，终于能够胸有成竹地坐在考场里，冷不丁学校通知期末考试取消了似的。  
然而事实证明，期末考试可能会迟到但却永远不会缺席。靳东为了倒时差睡到下半夜才醒——硬着醒的。晨勃这事儿也得分岁数，十七八的愣头青差不多天天早上升旗，升完了还嫌它烦，因为要一大早洗内裤洗床单，但对于四十岁以上的男人来说，能睡着睡着就硬了和公司上市连拉三天涨停差不多，妥妥的人生赢家。靳东很得意，又去摸王凯下边儿——啧，没硬——这下他更得意了，当即对王凯连摸带揉上下其手。王凯迷迷糊糊叫了两声哥，声音比平常略微沉哑一点，像是已经被彻底操开了操舒服了，嗓子叫得起沙那种感觉，靳东喜欢听他这个动静，贴着耳朵哄他开黄腔：“你说，‘哥，求你了，快点操我’，就说一遍就行，说。”  
王凯似乎是半梦半醒的状态，特别老实，口齿还有点不清楚：“……嗯？再说一遍，没记住，‘哥，求你了，’然后呢……”热腾腾的呼吸灌进耳朵眼儿里，靳东的气声没羞没臊又缠绵勾人：“‘哥，求你了，快操我’。”王凯嘴角忍不住地扬起来，大笑道：“好，哥这就满足你！”  
他妈的，这小子装睡！靳东恨恨磨牙，打定主意要好好治他一回。王凯勃得差不多了，靳东往那根东西上不轻不重扇一巴掌，又疼又爽，塞进后穴的手指也很快加到第三根，每次翻搅几乎都贴着前列腺边上蹭过去，让情欲不断攀高又始终得不到释放，偶尔哪下碰个正着，整个人从里到外就都是酥麻的，像被抽掉大筋的龙，只能哆嗦着软下去。后来王凯到底还是把刚才的荤话一句三喘地说出了口，那会儿他已经被玩射了一次，靳东的指肚也被润滑泡得起了皱，真刀真枪进去的时候肠肉就格外软烫滑腻，连他自己都能感觉出来不太一样。靳东故意用龟头反复碾过前列腺那片地方，于是王凯阴茎还没软下去就被抛上不容拒绝的第二个高潮，不射精的那种，被操出来的，纯粹从前列腺来的高潮，和以前的感觉又一样又不完全一样，他说不清楚，只喘着伸手去勾靳东脖子，然后得到了一个温柔的吻。  
“看来羊肉没白吃。”靳东抽抽鼻子，“你闻闻这个味儿，膻死了。”  
“等我退休就找个地方养羊去，”王凯哑着嗓子笑，“养肥了给你一天三顿变着花样的吃，煎炒烹炸焖熘熬炖，哦对了还有涮，你就爱吃个火锅。”  
“……理想远大。”靳东又吻他一下，“快天亮了，睡吧。”  
他们第二天睡到中午才起，基本是无所事事消磨时光的度假模式，吃完饭还在酒店附近逛了两圈（而没有引起围观），这在国内是不可想象的，哪怕十八线的小镇也会有人把手机怼他俩脸上拍。靳东订了次日的海钓一日游，又挑了有木地板的双层游艇，可惜最后他没去成，年后要拍的新戏要引进另外的投资方，本来打算等他从新西兰回去再谈，没想到对方比他们还急，把日程主动提前了。作为主演靳东当然可以不用去，但作为投资人他必须得在场。


End file.
